


Tom's Promise

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [7]
Category: Bushido (Musician), Chakuza - Fandom, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Attempted Rape, Drugs, Fighting, Love, M/M, Parents, Strippers, Vows, bachlor party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill and Tom have one more night until their wedding. How will they spend their last few hours as unmarried men? And we will finally find out the truth behind Bushido.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to write this. I hope you all enjoy it!!

There was a chill in the air, and the leaves were in different hues of red, orange yellow and brown. Autumn was in full swing, and only a day away from Halloween. Bill had just come off the runway, showcasing the latest upcoming winter couture. Tom was waiting patiently for his soon to be husband with a bouquet of flowers in hand, and Bill danced into his waiting arm's giddy as can be. "Hello beautiful." Tom greated him with a hug and a kiss. "You looked beautiful up there." Tom said, holding Bill in his arms. "Thanks babe. C'mon let's go home." Bill said, nudging his nose into Tom's neck, and kissing the spot Bill knew was the most sensitive. Tom shivered, and agreed to go home.  
Turning to leave, Tom brought his arm out, and let it his hand collide against Bill's ass, earning a high pitched squeak, and a smack to the arm and a glare from Bill. Tom looked at his lover with a sheepish smile, and wrapped his arm around Bill's shoulders, and together, they both walked into the chilly Autumn night. Bill leaned into Tom's embrace, and his arm wrapped around Tom's middle. Everything was perfect, and it all just fit together in the most wonderful way. Neither onen of them could be any happier, and it pleased Tom to no end to know that out of all people, Bill loved him.  
When they got to their black Mercedes, Tom opened the passenger door for Bill. Bill turned right before he was going to get in and pulled Tom into his arm's, hugging him tightly. "I love you." Bill whispered into Tom's ear, taking the breath from his lungs, but Tom stood there hugging Bill back just as hard. "Love you too." They shared a kiss, and pressed their foreheads together. "Tonight is the last night we will spend as boyfriends." Tom said, rubbing his hands up and down Bill's sides. "As fiance's." Bill replied. "Are you nervous?" Tom tilted his head, thinking about his feelings. He wasn't nervous, per se, he was full of excitment and wanting. He had never been so sure of something in his entire life, he wanted Bill, all of Bill. He was excited to share their lives together, and to finally be one together. To eternally be bound together in life, that was something Tom never imagined he would ever want one day, but Bill had changed all that for him.  
"There's only one thing left to do." Bill said. "I have to call my parents."  
"What? You haven't told them yet?" Tom asked, shocked. Tom had been begging to meet Bill's parents since they got engaged. Tom had his parents over for dinner a few times, and they loved Bill. Tom had never once met Bill's parents, he'd only heard horror stories about them. Bill had told them that when he had first come out to them they were really upset, and it only got worse. They had even taken Bill to the doctor at one point. They cried over their son's "condition" night after night, praying the gay out of him, and finally when Bill couldn't take it anymore, he had run away to pursure his modeling career. Only after he had been in a few magazines and made a name for himself did his parents try to get back into contact with him. They were monet hungry and Bill could see through them. He wanted nothing much to do with them, but knew at this point it was important not only to him, but to Tom to have them at their wedding, for both familes to be there and mingle and learn about each other. "Tomi, c'mon, don't be to hard on me about it. You know how I feel about them."  
"I know how you feel, yes, but I still want to meet them. I'm sure they aren't as bad as you say they are, and if they are, maybe they have changed. Maybe seeing you happy and with me, they will be happy too."  
"You always see the good in people, even before you know them. Thats why I love you."  
"Damn... and I thought you only loved me because of my dick." Tom said, pressing his hips against Bill's. Bill laughed, and swatted at Tom's chest, giggling. "You're so dumb." Bill giggled, "Love you." Again, their lips connected, and the whole world stopped for a second. They were perfect together, and nothing and no one could tear them apart. "C'mon, let's go home so we can finish packing."  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon, yet?" Bill asked, after they got into the car.  
"Nope. Your just gonna have to wait and see when we get there."  
"Ugh. Tomi, you are torturing me."  
"Am not." Tom said, reaching over and squeezing Bill's knee with his right hand. Bill giggled, and laced took Tom's hand into his own, lacing their finger's together.  
It was quiet, and the couple simply enjoyed just being together, being able to hold the other's hand. "You should call your parents when we get home. You've put it off long enough." Tom said, giving Bill's hands a loving squeeze. Bill sighed, and dramatically let his upper body sag downward so it looked like he was slumped over. "Isn't it enough that I already sent them an invitation to our wedding. I haven't spoken to them in... well... since I moved out."  
"I just don't want you to regret anything in the future, and I'd like to meet them."  
"They aren't like your parents at all, Tomi. Your parents are amazing, and mine are.... it would have been better if they never had a child."  
Tom pulled into their driveway and turned off the car. The dim overhead light lighting up their faces, and Tom turned to his fiance. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that, because without you I wouldn't be happy with life. I'd be alone forever, or making some terrible mistake somewhere. You are my everything, and I need you."

 

Hand in hand, Bill and Tom made their way into their house, and back to their bedroom. On the bed, half packed suitcases lay scattered between the bed and the floor. Tom's was just about finished except for the last minute items, toothpaste and brush, and deodorant. Bill on the other hand, wasn't sure what he should pack, although Tom told him to pack similiar to what he was packing, which was lots of swim wear. Bill had three more bags than Tom. Tom only had one, and inside his suitcase he had packed a small bag of esential items.  
Upon entering the room, Bill gasped dramtically, and sunk himself against Tom. "Who did that to my stuff? Who told you to pack so much?" Bill said, arm's flailing out, making Tom laugh. "My stuff, huh? If I remember correctly, you can't go or do anything without bringing half your closet with you." Tom said, nuzzling kisses along Bill's neck. "Hey, none of that. Not until the wedding night." Bill said, swatting his hand out at Tom. "I know, but it's our last night unmarried, don't you wanna celebrate it?" Tom said, cupping Bill's tiny ass. Bill squeaked and jumped out of Tom's arms. Bill had put an end to their sex a week prior, and Tom had found himself doing whatever he could to sweet talk Bill into bed with him.  
"I'd love to have sex with you right now, but not until after we're married, and plus, I have to finish packing, and then Andrea's will be here soon to pick me up, and you are gonna go out with Gustav and Georg."  
"You're right. Listen, why don't you go take a bath and relax, I'll finish packing your stuff, and by the time your out Andi should be here."  
"Aww, you'd do that for me?" Bill asked, batting his lashes.  
"I'd do anything for you. Now go, before I'm forced to throw you down and ravage your sexy little body." Tom said, sending Bill off with a smack to his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor party time!!!

Bill sunk into the warm water and allowed it to engulf his body. This was something he needed, he had been playing it cool, but on the inside he had been beyond nervous about the wedding. He wanted more than anything to be bound to Tom for the rest of his life, but there was still something he was keeping from him, something he had burried deep deep down and locked it up forever so it wouldn't be discovered. It was the very reason why he didn't want his parents knowing he was getting married.   
With a sigh, Bill reached for his cell phone, and pressed the button that said "mom" on it. With a calming breath, he pressed the phone to his ear, and waited for an aswer.   
In the other room, Tom was cleaning out and cleaning up the mess of clothes and jewelery and make up and hair products Bill had strewn all over the bed, half int he suitcases, some on the bed, and the rest on the floor. It only took about twenty minutes to sort through all of Bill's stuff. Tom zipped the zipper up, and took both of his and Bill's suitcases, and brought them into the living room, set them down by the door.   
There was still about an hour left before Andi would show up to pick Bill up, and that meant that Tom wouldn't see Bill again until he was ready to walk down the aisle. They hadn't spent that much time apart from each other since they've been together, and honestly, Tom didn't really want to go out. He prefered to stay in with his beautiful fiance and cuddle up on the couch, even if the night wouldn't end in sex. 

Back in the bathroom, Bill was toying with the phone in his hands. He had waited only seven seconds, exactly before hanging up. Tear's pricked his eyes, and he dropped the phone to the floor on the side of the tub. He sunk into the water, letting his head dip below the surface. He held his breath until his lungs burned, and then he quickly sat up gasping in a lungful of air. His heart had been pounding in his chest, and he knew, for Tom's sake, he had to make the call. Picking up the phone once again, he pressed in the number and put the phone to his ear. This time it took only half the time before a female voice answered the phone. "Kaulitz residence."  
Bill cringed at the soft, but firm voice he knew so well. It was his mother. "It's me, Bill." Bill said, closing his eyes. "William. I suppose you are calling me for your wedding tomorrow?"  
"I'm doing great actually, thank you, how are you doing?" Bill spat through gritted teeth. He heard a snort on the other end of the line. "You leave home as soon as you can. This is your second engagement. Do you honestly think I'm going to waste my time? You walked out of my life, and I haven't heard from you in year's, but now you call me."  
"You were smothering me. You didn't get it then, and I don't expect you to get it now. I'm only calling you because Tom wants me to. He wants to meet you and he wants you and Charles there tomorrow."  
"Your still going out with guys. It's just not natural, William. You know I can't support that."  
"Then don't come, but if you have any care about your only child, your only son, then you'd put your stupid thoughts away and you'd do this for me and my fiance."  
With that, Bill ended the call, and dropped the phone to the floor just as the bathroom door creaked open and Tom emerged from behind it. Their eyes met, and with a tired sigh, Bill let his head fall back to the edge of the tub. "Looks like a good time for a glass of wine." Tom said, kneeling down by the tub and holding two wine glasses half full of the dark red liquid. Bill sat up again, and happily took the offered glass from Tom's hand. "What was that about?" Tom asked.  
"Called my mother."  
"Ah, is she going to come to our wedding?"  
"I'm sorry Tomi, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Bill said, patting Tom's knee with a wet hand.  
"Don't be sorry baby. So long as we are there and we have each other, everything will be perfect."  
"I hope your right."  
"Of course I'm right." Tom said, reaching down to tug at Bill's nipple ring. "Now, you better hurry up because you don't have much time before Andi comes to pick you up."  
"And what are you and the boys doing? No sex."  
"Babe, your the only one I want to have sex with."

 

Later that night, Bill and Andrea's were at a gay club, Bill was currently on stage, a little tipsy, and enjoying a lap dance from a tan muscular stud. From the side, Andreas whistled and clapped his hands, and Bill tilted his head back in laughter as the male stripper shook his ass in Bill's face. Bill couldn't help but to reach out and smack the strippers ass, before hiding his face in his hands. It was at that point the lap dance ended, and Bill got down from the stage and back to his friends.   
Across town, Tom, Georg and Gustav were sitting in a row at the bar throwing back drinks. "Never thought you'd settle down." Georg said, slapping his friend on the back.   
"I didn't either, but Bill changed that."   
"Man, that boy has you wipped." Georg said, and Gustav laughed. "Fuck you, man, I am not."  
"You are dude." Gustav chimed in. "He says jump and you ask how high. He's good for you though. Your not the asshole I used to know."  
"No, your a nicer asshole." Georg said in laughter, Gustav and Tom joined in on the laughter and polished off their drinks. "Remember boys, first one to get drunk gives Tom a lap dance." Georg said, downing another shot. Georg and Tom had always had a fun, a little too close to be just friends, and Georg being just gay enough to fall for Tom, kind of relationship. They often held hands in public, that was before Bill came into Tom's life. When they would shop for furniture, they would often lay in bed together testing all the mattresses, and laugh at the weird looks they got from people. It never bothered them, especially Tom, at least not until he and Bill got together. Then he really noticed the homophic slurs behind his back and the laughter from stranger's who had no idea who they even were. What right did they have to judge?   
Tom downed the rest of his drink, and his chest tightened, he missed Bill, and wanted nothing more than to be at home with Bill curled up next to him. 

Bill told Andrea's that he'd be back, he had to go to the bathroom, and he really just missed Tom and he wanted to at least send him a quick text. Right before he reached the bathroom, he was slammed into the wall, a hand covering his mouth. Bill tried to fight this person off, but they were too strong. Then he was being forced to turn around, and was pushed up against the wall again, this time his back was against it and he could see his attacker. "Bushido. What the hell are you doing?"  
"What? I can't come to congradulate my ex?"  
"No, you can't. You shouldn't be here."  
"Tom put you up to this, didn't he. We used to be so close. This was supposed to be us, and it can still be us."  
"Tom didn't put me up to anything, how did you even find out? My mom called you and put you up to this, didn't she?"  
"Baby, what happened to us?"  
"Please, stop it." Bill pleaded, as Bushido caressed Bill's cheek, his hand running down, his neck and his arm, then stopped to rest on his hip, squeezing gently.  
"What happened? We used to be so good together."  
"We were, but I wasn't ready to settle down, and being forced into it by my parents wasn't helping. I loved you, but that was a lifetime ago, Shido."  
"Maybe it was for you, but it wasn't for me." Bushido said, forcing himself onto Bill, smashing his lips roughly against Bill's. Teeth biting into Bill's soft plump lips. Bill squeaked, and shoved Bushido off of him. "You have no right!" Bill screamed. "Just because we were engaged at one point doesn't mean a damn thing. It wasn't my choice, yes I loved you, but like I said, that was a lifetime ago, it's over now. I've moved on and you need to do the same."  
"A little hard to do that when you keep calling me back, isn't it?" Bill squeezed his eyes shut, he fucked up so bad so many times. "We were just friends, and I needed someone I thought I could trust, and I made a mistake."  
"It wasn't a mistake and you know it. You know damn well you get lonely, and you know that Tom can't take care of you, or please you or satisfy you the way I do."  
"Fuck you!" Bill shouted again, slapping Bushido across the face, and then taking off to the bathroom's. He locked himself in a stall and pulled his cellphone out and quickly text Tom.   
"Hey baby, I miss you. I hope your having a good time with the boys. I just want you to know that I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I miss you so much." Bill ended the text with a kissy face emoji and a long line of heart's, and then pushed the send button. He pressed himself against the stall wall, and let the tear's fall. He had made so many mistakes in his life, and one of them was allowing his mother to have so much control over his life.   
At one point he had loved Bushido. It wasn't until his mother got involved and told him the only way she would allow them to continue to see each other is to get married, and so she had arranged the marriage between him and Bushido without his concent. Bushido was older, and Bill was still very young. The very thought of getting married at his age terrified him. He didn't want to settle down, he wanted to live his life. That was the turning point in his life, and he had run away from home and started his new life. He had hooked up with Bushido multiple times after that, but he had ceased their relationship. The sex was good though, very good, and it was something Bill wasn't ready to let go of just yet. Sex was good enough for him, that was, until he found Tom, and it was like the universe and the stars all just clicked and lined up for him. Everything was perfect, and now, Bill was sitting in a gay strip club with his best friend on the night before his wedding thinking about his life and wondering if he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!! What's Bill gonna do??? Someones getting cold feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill runs into trouble and Tom comes to his rescue, but can Tom take it?

Tom had just started in on another drink, listening to his friends talk about how Tom had changed and how Bill was good for him, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and clicked the screen on. He had one new text from Bill that read: "Hey baby, I miss you. I hope your having a good time with the boys. I just want you to know that I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I miss you so much."   
Tom felt his chest clench a he quickly replied, "I miss you too baby. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow to see you." Tom hit the send button, and placed the phone down in front of him, waiting for a reply, but it never came. As the hour passed on, Tom started to get more and more fidgety and anxious, and Georg and Gustav had taken notice. "If you're that worried about him why don't you just go outside and call him?" Gustav said. After thinking about it for thirty seconds, Tom jumped off of his bar stool and headed for the door.   
When he got outside it was like a burst of fresh air, the coolness of the october night kissing his face, and he took a deep inhale of breath, breathing in the crisp fall air. He had already pressed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear. He waited, and waited, until the call went to voicemail, and he knew something was wrong. Bill was so attached to his phone, he would never not answer it, even in the crowded noise of a bar, he would still answer it. "Hey babe, It's me, I just need to hear your voice, call me back." Tom said, and hung up. He looked up at the sky, and with a heavy sigh, he dialed in Bill's number again, and again it rang until it went to voicemail. Tom's stomach sank, he knew something was wrong now, and made his way to the end of the busy street to hail for a taxi. One pulled up, and Tom threw the back door open and jumped in. He gave the directions to the cab driver, and watched out the window as they sped off into the bustling LA city.   
It took almost an hour to get to where Bill was, and as soon as he had paid the driver, not even waiting for cash back, Tom was out of the cab and making his way into the private club that Bill loved so much.   
Tom was engulfed with the sound of loud music, strobe lights, and a bunch of dancing bodies. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol consumed his already tipsy mind, and he tried to focus, scanning the crowd for Bill or Andrea's. He finally spotted Andrea's and headed over to him. "Andi, where is Bill?" Andrea's jumped, not expecting Tom or anyone else besides Bill. "Fuck, do you have to jump out of nowhere and scare people like that?"  
"Andi, where is Bill?" Tom asked again, this time taking hold of Andrea's shoulder's and making the blond focus on him.   
"Bill? Hmm.. He was going to go to the bathroom, but he hasn't come back yet." Tom nodded, and headed towards the direction of the bathroom's, and kept his eyes open for his husband to be. He was right next to the bathroom's and turned in a circle looking to see if he could see Bill, and still nothing. He entered the bathroom, and his stomach tightened at the sounds coming from the corner stall. "You'll never belong to him, and you know it. You know you belong with me. You should have married me when you had the chance."  
"Please. Don't." It was Bill's voice, and rushed at the closed stall door, and banged on it with his closed fist. "Open the fucking door."   
"Tomi." Bill's voice sounded weak and broken.   
"Get away from the door, Bill, now." Tom said, and seconds later, his foot was connecting with the door, and it flew backwards hitting the wall behind it, and bouncing back again. Tom, enraged now, pushed the door open, and came face to face with Bushido who was hovering over Bill who could hardly hold himself up. Tom reached for the taller tanned man, and yanked him off of Bill. Bill sunk to the floor, and his eyes slipped shut, he had been fighting to stay awake and his body was giving up on him now.   
"I warned you." Tom said through gritted teeth, cocking his arm back, his hand clenched. "To stay away from Bill." Then Tom's fist connected with Bushido's jaw, and the taller man through his head back in laughter. "Fuck you. He was mine, he'll always be mine." Again Tom punched Bushido in the face, forcing the taller man's head to snap to the side. Tom shoved Bushido back, and the taller man stumbled back, but caught himself. He watched as Tom rushed for the bathroom stall, and to Bill's passed out side.   
"Bill. What happened?" He asked, cradling his lover in his arm's shaking him slightly. By the time Tom got, cradling Bill in his arm's, Bushido was gone. "Drugged me." Bill said, and he limply clung to Tom.   
Tom held Bill against him, and walked back out into the rowdy noisy club. He made his way back to Andrea's who was happily sipping on another cocktail, but quickly snapped out of it when he saw Tom and Bill's disheveled and not looking very well.   
"Oh my god! What happened?" Andrea's asked, gasping at the sight of his best friend.  
"Bushido drugged him in the bathroom and tried to rape him. I'm taking him home. You staying or you need a ride?" Tom asked.  
"N no," Andrea's stuttered and began looking around, "Some of our other friends just made it in and went to order some drink's, I should let them know."  
Tom nodded, and turned to leave, carrying Bill with him.

Later that night, Tom made sure Bill was safe, tucked into bed after removing his clothes and getting him more comfortable, then he lay down next to his fiance and held him close. Bill was sound asleep from whatever drug Bushido had slipped him. He looked peaceful, and Tom dragged his fingers through Bill's hair, sighing, and taking in his lover's features. He thought about when they had first met, and everything they had been through together. He still couldn't believe that Bill had picked him, but for whatever reason he had.   
"You know I love you more than anything else in this world, right?" Tom whispered. "I wouldn't let anyone do anything to you, and I would protect you at all costs. I'd give my life for you if that's what it came down to. I promise you that I will be the best husband to you that I can be. I can't promise that we won't have our ups and down's, but I promise that I will always love you and stick by your side no matter what, through thick and thin." Tom whispered, and felt his eyes tearing up. He pressed his lips to Bill's temple before whispering in his ear. "I promise all those things, but I can't protect you if you keep putting yourself in danger. I told you so many times I didn't trust him, but you never listen to me. Why?" Tom shook his head at the thoughts that flooded his brain after that. Images of Bill and Bushido together and it hurt so badly, his heart felt as though it had shriveled up.   
Tom got up, and made his way into the kitchen and scribbled down a note and left it on the table, tear's filling his eyes, it was too much to think about and too much to take in. He had to get out. He needed to clear his head, and Tom walked out, leaving Bill to rest in his drug induced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh guys. Is the wedding still on, or did Tom leave Bill for good? And do you all think Bill has feelings for Bushido?


End file.
